


Pirates

by digitaldreams



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Pirates, god this is so schmoopy, i suffer in rarepair hell while writing this, it's been a while octopath, pirate talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: One's younger years had been stolen by war, and one had enough childhood for five people.





	Pirates

When Tressa was little, she played pirates with the boys of Rippletide. Children would play merchants, pirates, and everything in between. While Tressa tended to prefer being a merchant, she was still fond of eyepatches and funny accents sometimes. She enjoyed seeing the merchants vanquish the evil pirates who stole their goods. Occasionally, she'd giggle and grin at a pirate who managed to get a fair maiden (one of the little sisters to the boys at play) to fall in love with him. Overall, it had been a grand portion of her childhood, and one she knew she wouldn't ever forget about.

Ophilia seemed curious when Tressa brought it up. Due to living in a church much of her life, she hadn't had the chance to play games with other children. The Flamesgrace chapel was a good home, but it lacked children to play with. The dreary atmosphere forced Ophilia to grow up quickly as well. However, she wanted nothing more than to play with other people where she could as a child, even if those opportunities were few and far between.

Tressa latched onto this quickly. She invited Ophilia to share a room with her at the inn that night in Victor's Hollow, which the cleric graciously accepted. Ophilia would be out late talking to the townspeople, but she would get back sooner or later.

It gave Tressa all the time she needed to set up the room for her devious scheme. She set up the blankets above the bed to look like a sail with some struggle involving a few of Primrose's hairpins Therion had stolen and subsequently let Tressa borrow. An eyepatch was fashioned out of an old belt. Tressa carved a pair of wooden swords from a log.

When Ophilia walked in, Tressa greeted her with a smile and a wooden weapon. She handed over her eyepatch and spoke in the funniest voice she could muster. "Play with me, my lady, or ye will have to walk the plank!" Tressa declared.

Ophilia began to laugh, but she accepted graciously. They battled with wooden swords for hours, laughing and speaking in ridiculous accents all the way. The two didn't catch any sleep until the first light of dawn was beginning to creep in through the inn's window. Even so, they were buzzing from activity when slumber came. It was enough to leave them both satisfied with all they had seen that evening.

The next night, the same sight greeted Ophilia when she returned back. Tressa was wearing the eyepatch and laughing heartily this time. "Will ye do battle with me, a scallywag of a pirate?" Tressa asked.

Ophilia giggled and returned the mock battle, eventually driving Tressa over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. When Ophilia began to laugh, Tressa seized her ankle and dragged her down as well, leaving them a pile of limbs on the ground. They couldn't remain serious for long, instead falling into fits of giggles after mere seconds of meeting each other's eyes.

Their third night in Victor's Hollow was set to be their last, but they set up their game of pirates again anyways. Neither of them slept much that night, but they didn't mind it one bit.

The next destination for the party was Stillsnow. Sure enough, Tressa had the game already prepared for Ophilia by the time she arrived at the inn. It had become a staple for them in under a week, and even if it cut back on their sleeping time, it was worth it.

Throughout their months of travel, Tressa and Ophilia continued to play around each night. Laughter could be heart wafting down the hallway from their locked door no matter what town they were in. Primrose's hair clips permanently disappeared, and the old belt was never sold despite Tressa's initial intentions to get rid of it in Saintsbridge. 

However, something else changed about their games. Tressa had begun to find magic in the way Ophilia giggled at their nightly routine, letting her smile illuminate any darknesses that plagued her. Not many pirate stories ended with fairies or angels, but Tressa was sure this one would.

Sure enough, one night in the town of Northreach, Tressa stretched out on her bed as Ophilia took the sheet down from its place pinned to the wall and ceiling. Tressa looked at Ophilia as the latter folded the fabric tenderly before laying it down on Tressa.

"I think a fair maiden has caught the heart of this old sea dog," Tressa remarked, taking on her pirate persona for a moment despite the game being over.

"Really?" Ophilia asked in shock. "Is it Noa? You seemed to bond with her while we were in Grandport."

Tressa shook her head and sat up. "No... It isn't Noa," she said in her regular voice. "It's someone else much closer to me."

Ophilia tilted her head to one side. "Who is it? Don't hold out on me like this."

Tressa got to her feet and placed a kiss on Ophilia's cheek, making the cleric flush red in a matter of seconds. Tressa pulled back, seeing Ophilia's smile in the dim light of the candle sitting nearby on the table. Tressa smiled awkwardly in return.

Ophilia pulled her into a hug. Her arms felt like heaven to Tressa. "I think the fair maiden's heart has been captured by a certain sea dog too," she commented, going into her own pirate voice.

Tressa let out a laugh and kissed her, this time on the lips. The peck they shared was brief, but it was enough to leave them both feeling brighter than they ever had before. They shared a smile, making magic rise in both their stomachs. It was enough to make them return to the kiss not long after, though it was fueled not by passion of the lustful kind, but rather pure happiness to e with one another.

Yes, Tressa definitely liked the game of pirates better when one of the scurvy sea dogs caught the attention of a fair maiden. It was much more fun that way.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote Octopath, but I'm glad to be coming back to it.
> 
> I've been suffering with this pairing in Rare Pair Hell (TM) for a long time, so I had to write my own fic for it. Fight me.
> 
> While I do think other Tressa ships (like with Therion and Noa) are cute, Ophilia and Tressa has had my heart for ages, and it's about time I did something to honor it. At this point, I've done something for all my Octopath ships but H'aanit and Primrose, which I will get to one day. I've already started an angst fic for them, so don't you worry.
> 
> Speaking of angst, unlike my other three Octopath stories, this one isn't angst. It's fluffy for the first time ever. That's pretty cool. After attempted murder, attempted murder, and Simeon, this is refreshing.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to check out my other three Octopath stories (Waiting, Midnight Knives, and The Issue with Cliffs) or stick around my profile if you want more like this!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
